Te lo dije
by PatashifyDragneel
Summary: Vino vestida de blanco, sentó a mi lado y me hizo sonreír, mientras aun tirabas tu de mi y antes de su beso eterno le pedí un deseo que pude cumplir, desojar la luna para mi... / NaLi, con NaLu al final ... Pasen y lean C: /


**Fairy Tail no me pertenece si lo fuera Laxus-sama ya hubiera confesado su amor hacia Mirajane *3* jajaja ok no xD FT le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-troll-sama**

**~*~*~ Te lo dije ~*~*~**

_**~*~ Capitulo Único ~*~**_

_**~*~Majo ya no sabe que poner x3 Disfruten :3 ~*~**_

**Lissana Pov**

-Puede ser que al lugar donde valla yo….-

-No… no sigas – me interrumpiste tomando mi mano con fuerza, yo solo te mire con tristeza, sabia lo que te estaba provocando y no quería que fuese así.

-Natsu….yo….- me callaste posesionándote de mis labios en un corto y dulce beso

-no lo digas….vas a estar bien– me dijiste tomando mi mejilla y acariciándola dulcemente – Lissana tu vas a estar bien – volviste a rozar mis labios, sentí como mis lagrimas salían descontroladamente, lo sabia… tu lo sabias… pero… ninguno de los dos queríamos afrontar la verdad –debes de descansar – te levantaste de tu asiento y me diste un beso en la frente – vendré en la tarde – me dijiste a lo que yo asentí – te amo

-igual yo Natsu – dije con mis mejillas sonrojadas, vi como salías de la habitación.

Me dispuse a dormir como me dijiste pero algo no me dejaba…. ¿Cómo seria ese lugar a donde iría? ¿Dónde iría? Puede ser que sea un lugar pacifico lleno de paz y tranquilidad... o puede ser que no haya mas allá, que esto acabe mal y ya no pueda volver a empezar…

Mis ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando y antes de caer inconsciente pude ver a una mujer vestida de blanco sonriéndome…. "Toma mi mano" fue lo que escuche de sus labios… antes de caer rendida…. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos y pude ver la figura de una mujer

-ara Lissana ya despertaste – divise a una albina de ojos azules y vestido rosa acercándose donde me encontraba

-Mira-nee… ohayo – dije mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama

-Lissana no deberías levantarte…. El doctor dijo que debes descansar – me dijiste con tono de reproche a lo que yo te sonreí

-No te preocupes estoy bien – te dije a lo que sonreíste hablamos de cosas triviales como siempre – de un momento a otro me quede sola, contemplando la habitación en donde había pasado los últimos 6 meses….era de paredes blancas, una cama, un baño, una mesita y una silla para visitas igual había una ventana que daba hacia un parque, me gustaba mirar a los niños jugar con sus padres, hermanos, primos… las parejas pasearse por allí… todos los días mientras me encontraba sola en esta habitación, imaginaba mi vida junto a Natsu… él era un chico muy tierno y dulce… un poco extrovertido, amable, una persona que amaba a sus amigos… lo amaba mucho… me imaginaba una vida junto a el… una familia feliz…con hijos…. Aunque sabia que ese día nunca llegaría… mire tristemente por la ventana, sabia que no faltaba mucho para que me marchara, cada día que pasaba me sentía mas cansada, lo único que me mantenía con vida eran Mira-nee y Elf-niichan y claro esta mi novio Natsu, no quería verlos tristes por mi culpa… no quería verlos llorar, inconscientemente mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y las lagrimas empezaron a recorren mis pálidas mejillas

-Lissana… – me sorprendí al verte allí parado en la puerta

-ah okaeri Natsu – me limpie las lagrimas traicioneras y te sonreí, tu simplemente te acercaste y me abrasaste cosa que me sorprendió, te correspondí el abrazo nos quedamos así por unos minutos cuando tu soltaste el agarre, te sentaste en la silla de visitas y me empezaste a contar como habías pasado tu día, como estaban todos nuestros amigos, me contabas de lo mucho que preguntaban por mi, sonreí ante esto… luego te quedaste dormido en mis piernas mientras yo jugaba con tus rosados cabellos

Los mismos pensamientos que tuve en la mañana volvieron a mi mente…. ¿A dónde iría? Puede ser que el cielo tenga mar, un mar inmenso y hermoso en el cual yo te podría ver llegar, también pude ser que ya nunca te vuelva ver…. Que tenga que permanecer lejos de ti y de todos a los que yo amaba, nuevamente mis lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas… doloroso… ya no podía seguir así….

Comencé a sollozar sin que te dieras cuenta cuando de repente vi a la misma mujer, vestía un hermoso y largo vestido color blanco era alta y me sonreía tiernamente… me dijo "Toma mi mano fuerte y sígueme" tenia una voz hermosa… se sentó a mi lado y me hiso dejar de llorar y sonreír mientras tu mano aun sujetaba la mía fuertemente

Antes de partir con ella le pedí un deseo que pude cumplir… desojar la luna…para mi…. Antes de partir, quería asegurarme de que tu, mis hermanos, y todos mi seres queridos estuvieran bien… en una imagen que esa persona me mostro… te pude ver a ti junto a otra mujer, muy hermosa, rubia y de ojos chocolates… suspire tranquila al saber que conocerías el amor después de mi partida… serás feliz otra vez….

-Natsu…. Natsu…. – te susurre en tus sueños, tu me miraste confundido, lentamente fui desvaneciéndome… te bese por ultima vez, en eso tomaste mi mano fuertemente y no me dejabas ir – te prometo que serás feliz otra vez…- te dije sin dejar de acariciarte la mejilla

-No… no por favor…. No te vallas…. Quédate por favor – sentí como mi corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos al verte llorar, al no dejarme ir desesperadamente, te sonreí y acaricie tu mejilla tu me mirabas sorprendido

-Suelta ya mi mano Natsu – te dije y tú me la apretabas con más fuerza- Suelta ya mi mano – te dije mientras te limpiaba las lágrimas – suelta ya mi mano estaré bien – te dije mientras depositaba un beso en tu frente, tú me soltaste y yo te sonreí mientras lentamente desaparecí….

**Natsu Pov**.

Me levante de golpe, te mire… no pude evitar llorar al verte allí acostada, parecías estar dormida y teniendo un lindo sueño ya que estabas sonriendo, varias personas del lugar empezaron a llegar…

-lo sentimos…ella ha – no pudo dejar de hablar aquel hombre de bata blanca ya que empecé a llorar, sentí que alguien me abrazaba por la espalda era Mirajane y Elfman… tus hermanos que acababan de llegar, veía como se llevaban tu cuerpo a quien sabe donde, ellos siguieron al medico para ver los tramites y todo eso, yo simplemente me quede allí en esa habitación que habías usado ya hace mas de 6 meses…. Solo y sufriendo por tu perdida…

Desde eso ya habían pasado más de 3 años…. Conocí a alguien, una chica de piel como la porcelana, cabello rubio y largo y ojos color chocolate, muy bella. La conocí 2 años después de tu ida... era mi mejor amiga… le conté sobre ti, de lo que había pasado, la lleve a tu tumba para que la conocieras… ahora me encuentro con ella en el parque enfrente del hospital en donde estabas tu, sé que te hubiera encantado que la llevara al parque que mas nos gustaba… a ella le encanto, cuando hablamos de ti, ella siempre sonríe, al parecer le gusta que le cuente sobre ti…

-nee Natsu vamos por un helado – me dijo mientras me sonreía

-ok vamos – le dije mientras la tomaba por la cintura y nos dirigíamos al puesto de helados

Nos sentamos en una banca para comernos los helados recién comprados

-Natsu… ¿Qué tipos de helados le gustaban a Lissana-san? – esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-ummmmmm veamos creo que…. El de fresa – le dije sonriendo

-aahh~ ya veo – me dijo mientras seguía comiendo su helado curiosamente de fresa – sabes, estoy feliz – me dijo de repente a lo que yo la mire confuso – me hace feliz estar contigo – me dijo mientras me sonreía – gracias – hiso que me sonrojara por lo ultimo a lo que rio, luego me beso – ahora vuelvo – me dijo para pararse, la observe mientras se alejaba de mi lado

-ves… te lo dije – escuche una voz a mi lado, una voz muy familiar para mi, una dulce y tierna voz que hace mas de 2 años no escuchaba, voltee rápidamente pero no había nadie, sonreí para mi al instante

-si… tenias razón –

-con quien hablas Natsu? – me preguntaste al verme

-con un ángel – te sonreí a lo que tú me miraste confundida, a lo que yo me reí, definitivamente ella tenia razón…

**Hola si lo se hace tiempo que no escribo nada, pero entre la escuela, mi casa y mi flojera no se puede hacer nada u.u bueno este fic fue inspirado en una canción que me gusta mucho TwT se llama "La Visita" de la Oreja de Van Gogh esta muy hermosa QwQ bueno en fin espero que les halla gustado :3 pronto actualizare "Cosas Inesperadas" ya que la señora inspiración se digno a aparecer ¬3¬ jejeje bueno hasta pronto :P**

**~Majo~**


End file.
